CHAR Guard Strategy
Introduction So, why use a CHAR guard, you ask? Well, there are a lot of reasons. *They have no hunger bar, and thus provide a more unique experience than the regular civilian game. *While they may have no hunger bar, their difficulty to play as is not in question. They have many enemies. Everyone hates CHAR guards. *They automatically start off in teams of four, in a fully barricaded/supplied base. The game play while using a CG is more difficult than it sounds. In the early days, it's not so bad. However, once you get a week or two in, you start getting assaulted by everybody in the game. It can get pretty crazy. Starting Off So, to start off, make sure you have reincarnation on. Choose a living survivor, and then find your way to a Business District. All you have to do now is break into a CHAR office and get shot by one of the guards. I would choose a rather large office to start off in, you will need the room. Now that you are in the body of a CG, it's time to start saving lives. Since the CG A.I. is so poor, they need your guidance to survive. Patch up the door to your base, and sleep next to the barricade until you acquire the leadership skill. When you get the skill, make sure all you have in your inventory is a full ammo stack and your shotgun. After that, grab a board, and leave your base. Make sure to barricade the door when you leave, seeing as how that base is your only foothold in this harsh environment. Since you probably won't have many ranks in the firearms skill yet, it is best to conserve as much ammo as possible. Don't engage the enemy unless absolutely possible. Make your way to the nearest CHAR office, loot as much as you can, and then bring back one CG at a time. One of the greatest strengths the CG have is strength in numbers. Their A.I. prevents them from leaving whatever CHAR office they are in, so as long as you drop them off at your base, they will remain there as long as you want. Now all you have to do is gather every CG you can and deliver them to your base. It will take awhile, but once you accomplish it, your base will be nearly impenetrable. Make sure to gather all the ammo you can, along with medical supplies. Blue pills are also a good idea for when you don't have time to sleep. Also, on a side not, a good thing about the business district is the abundance of wood. after you get about a week in, you should be able to find all the boards you need in the CHAR meeting rooms, since the shamblers will have more than likely broken all of them. Important Guard Skills Some very important skills to have for yourself: *'Firearms' - A vital skill, seeing as how you have limited range and limited ammo. A shotgun is almost worthless if you don't have some points in firearms. *'Awake' - Seeing as how one of your only weaknesses is Sleep, it's a good idea to grab this so you can get as much done as possible. *'Leadership' - So you can decrease the amount of trips you have to make to the other CHAR offices. *'Carpentry' - This is extremely vital to get pretty early on. Eventually, your doors will be destroyed, and when that happens, you are going to want a fortification to patch it back up. It can also help block off the street to give you an earlier warning sign of an attack. *'Hauler '- Also extremely vital to get early on, because it helps to reduce the amount of trips you have to take to get supplies. *'Tough' - Greatly increases the chance of survival, especially when one of your enemies has a shotgun. 15 hp isn't much to work on. Some very important skills for your fellow CG to have: *'Firearms '- Same reason as the previous. *'Tough' - You want your CG to live as long as possible. *'Hardy '- Probably the most important skill for them to have, seeing as how they can't heal themselves alone. Even if you give them a med-kit, they don't use it. *'Awake' - This is only useful if you are travelling with a few CG. The last thing you need is for them to doze off when your being chased by a horde.